Code Lyoko E93: Water Damage
by James the Lesser
Summary: Less then a day after the last attack Sanne decides to make things wet and wild! With the group fighting about Sissi will they make it?


**Code Lyoko Episode 93: Water Damage**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-92 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Jeremie had called a meeting in his room the day after Ulrich gave him bad news. "What's this about?" S.S., Odd, Aelita, and Yumi had no idea what was going on.

"We have bad news, or good news, I don't know what it is yet." Jeremie brings up a picture of Sissi on his desktop computer. "She knows."

"Knows? About us?" Aelita's heart rate doubled when she heard that. "How did she find out? Did you tell her? We never decided on telling anyone!"

"No Aelita, Sanne sent her to Lyoko, she is no longer affected by a return to the past. Right now she thinks it was a dream but when Sanne attacks again and exposes us then Sissi's memory won't be deleted."

"Well, make her forget, make her affected again Jeremie."

"The only way to do that is to get her to Lyoko and modify a program that eliminates her memory. But to get her to Lyoko we have to tell her about Lyoko and that she wasn't dreaming…"

"Why not just keep her?" Ulrich finishes Jeremie's sentence. "I needed help when Sanne sent the Mega Tanks but didn't have it. If we had more help last night's attack might have been stopped earlier then it was."

"No!" Odd and Aelita yell at the same time. "Ulrich buddy do we really want to risk our secret to the frog brained Sissi?" Odd was against anyone coming and even more against someone like Sissi.

"She's known before. And if she does expose our secret we can call her crazy. If she doesn't have proof then we don't need to worry. If she becomes a real problem we can get her to Lyoko to do whatever it was Jeremie is talking about."

"Last time she knew she didn't have time to tell anyone. What keeps her from telling Nicholas and Herve?" Aelita wanted no one else to be put in danger.

"Well, we trust her not to."

"Sissi and trust are two words that do not go together." Yumi is a little irked that Ulrich didn't tell her that he knew Sissi remembered. They had a fight but this dealt with Lyoko, something that was more important then any fight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yumi I only found out after I caught you…" Ulrich stops. He didn't want the rest of the group to know what Yumi had done, or was about to do. It was between him and Yumi. "After the last time I saw you."

"I have a cell phone!" Yumi grabs the back of her head and drops down to one knee. "Shut up! You should have told me!" She lunges at Ulrich who puts his arms up to block her.

"Stop it Yumi." S.S. and Aelita pull her off of Ulrich. "Calm down!" S.S. hugs Yumi to pin her arms to her side.

"I'll do what I want!" Yumi's face is turning red from anger and she breaks S.S.'s hold. Before she gets another attack on Ulrich Odd jumps on her and knocks her to the ground with him landing on top. He grabs her wrists and puts his weight on the small of her back and her wrists.

"How long is she supposed to be like this Jeremie?" Odd is struggling against Yumi.

"I don't know Odd. Sanne's damage to Yumi's medulla oblongata could take another week to heal or a year." Or be permanent, Jeremie didn't want to say this since it would only make the others worry more.

"I'm sorry!" Yumi starts to cry as her anger disappears.

"Ok Odd let her go." Ulrich helps Yumi up and holds her as she cries. "I'm sorry guys but Yumi needs me, but know that I agree with Jeremie on the Sissi issue." Ulrich leads Yumi away from the group and down the hall to his room.

"Another reason not to include Sissi. She'll be a target." Aelita stands her ground on the issue.

"I think it's a reason to include more people. Right now Yumi isn't reliable and we can't be fighting Sanne one person short." Jeremie and Aelita try to stare the other one down.

"Ulrich and Jeremie agree on Sissi being let into the group." They look at S.S. who interrupts them. "I haven't been here for as long as you have but I think she should be given a chance."

"You haven't been here as long as us S.S. You weren't here for all the things Sissi has done." Odd had told S.S. some of the things Sissi had done in the past but no where near all of them.

"So it is three votes for telling Sissi and two votes against."

"No it isn't Jeremie!" Aelita stares at him again. "I doubt Yumi would want Sissi in the group! It's a tie so we don't let her in!"

"Are you psychic all of a sudden? You read Yumi's mind and knew how she would vote?" Jeremie and Aelita stare at each other sending daggers at each other.

"Even if she did say we should tell Sissi she wouldn't know she was making the wrong decision. Sanne messed with her mind."

"I think if she says no it would be because Sanne messed with her mind."

"I'm the reason this group exists! If we add anyone I should be the one to decide!"

"That's not what you said when we first talked to each other. You wanted anyone to help you and now we have someone else who can!" The yelling catches the attention of someone walking by. She was looking for Ulrich and his friends and had found them. She puts her head against the door of Jeremie's room to listen.

"But not now! We don't need anyone else Jeremie. You were against S.S. joining the group joining us but now you're for Sissi?"

"Yes! Odd didn't give us a choice and now Sissi is the same way. She remembers! Ulrich told her it was a dream but I think we should tell her the truth! The vote is three to two, you and Odd lose!"

"Not until Yumi votes!" Aelita turns around and opens the door to go and find Yumi. A girl falls forward and knocks Aelita over as she falls through the doorway.

"Aelita!" Jeremie gets out of the computer chair and runs over to Aelita. Even if they were fighting he cared for her. "Sissi!"

"What are you doing Sissi? Playing Agent 007, the same number as your IQ?" Odd isn't happy about Sissi hearing the argument. "Go away!"

"No way, I heard you, you were talking about me!" Sissi gets up. "Why are you talking about me?"

"It sure isn't about how nice you are!"

"Odd you aren't be nice are you, hypocrite." S.S. walks over to Sissi. "Sissi we were talking about you but you shouldn't have been listening to us." S.S. tries to be nice, do unto others and all that.

"I wasn't dreaming, what does that mean, did you drug me?" Sissi was trying to think of a reasonable explanation for what she had heard. Was the dream she had about her and the others caused by drugs? "Why would you do that to me?"

"We didn't drug you Miss Center Of The Universe!" Odd is ready to push Sissi out of the room when S.S. stops him. "We haven't voted to tell her anything S.S. She needs to keep her big nose out of our business."

"I don't have a big nose." Sissi crosses her arms. "I want to know…"

"Sissi it wasn't a dream and it wasn't drugs." Jeremie is trying to take control of the situation. "It is something that will be hard to understand unless we show you."

"And we won't show her Jeremie."

"Odd, you said if we voted to do this you would go along." S.S. argues with Odd some more.

"I never thought the others would vote yes for it." Odd never thought Ulrich and Yumi would agree to letting people like Sissi into the group.

"Well too bad Odd they did!"

"Yumi didn't!" S.S. jabs a finger into Odd's chest.

"Then why don't we ask her? As long as Sissi is here!" S.S. walks around Odd and goes down the hall to Ulrich's room.

"What are you doing S.S.?" Odd runs after her but S.S. makes it to the dorm room first and goes in.

"Yumi what do you think about telling Sissi?" Yumi was on Ulrich's bed recovering from her last breakdown.

"She isn't in her right mind S.S. so whatever she says won't be the right answer!" Odd turns S.S. around. "You don't decide for the group what to do!"

"And neither do you! What if she says no? Then does that mean she really means yes?" S.S. had Odd there.

"Well, no, we don't need to be fighting right now!" Sissi and the other two make it to Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room.

"I have no idea what's going on but I want answers!" Sissi stomps her foot on the floor. "Have you all gone crazy?"

"No Sissi." Ulrich was sitting on the bed next to Yumi who remains lying down. "Yumi says it's ok to tell Sissi, right Yumi?" Yumi nods not turning over, she didn't want Sissi to see her face after she got done crying.

"Then it's settled!" S.S. turns to Odd. "The majority of the group decided to let Sissi know, deal with it."

"Just because they said yes doesn't mean I have to like it." Odd turns away from S.S. "So what now?"

"What are you guys talking about!" Sissi was as confused as ever.

"You guys take Sissi to the Factory. I'm staying with Yumi, we'll go there later." Ulrich puts a hand on Yumi's arm. "Unless you want to go right now."

"Later."

"Go where, what Factory?" Sissi doesn't budge. "I'm not going anywhere with you whack jobs!"

"Sissi you want to know our secret right?" Sissi nods. "Then shut up and follow us." Odd was not going to change his feelings towards Sissi just because the others had made a mistake. They lead Sissi out of the dorm building and into the woods.

"If you're trying to play a prank on me my Father will hear about it!" Sissi doesn't trust them but her curiosity pushes her forward.

"I wish we were." Odd goes to the manhole cover and pulls it off.

"You think I'm going down there?" Sissi looks down. "You're nuts."

"Then don't follow us." Odd climbs down followed by S.S., Aelita, and Jeremie.

"Wait!" Sissi climbs down. "Where are we going?" The others all had skateboards or scooters except for her.

"Take this one." Odd hands Sissi Ulrich's skateboard. "You do know how to skate right?"

"A little." She had taken lessons to try and impress Ulrich years ago and hoped she could remember. The others take off as Sissi tries to keep up.

Back at Kadic Academy something very strange is going on. "My camera, it just turned off on its own!" Tamiya opens the battery case. "They sill look good."

"My microphone turned off to." Milly looks at it not sure what happened. Suddenly the lights in the gym turn off. "Tamiya!"

"It's ok Milly. Probably just a brown out."

"Then why isn't your camera working?" They run to the exit and leave the gym.

Jim is working out in the exercise room when his radio turns off. "Hey, what's wrong with that thing?" He was only on mile five of his ten mile bike ride on the exercise bike. "If I stop now I'll lose my rhythm." Jim continues when the bike turns off. "What the heck is going on?" Jim notices the clock on the wall is no longer working. "Weird, that's running off a battery."

Yumi and Ulrich are about to leave for the Factory when the power in the dorm building turns off. "Think this is a Sanne attack?" Yumi looks out a window to see if anything that might be Sanne related was coming.

"I don't think so. She just attacked last night after all." Ulrich gets his cell phone out to call Jeremie and finds it won't work. "Try your phone." Yumi gets her phone out to find the same thing. "Maybe it is a Sanne attack."

"Then we better hurry." They run out of the dorm room to leave the dorm building glad it was still day outside. If it was night they would have been forced to go slow since they wouldn't be able to see where they were going.

"Stay away people." Mt. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz are outside of the school near a pylon. "Mrs. Hertz please tell me you know what is going on."

"I'm not sure Mr. Delmas. I've never seen anything like this or read anything about it." They had tried to call the power plant but none of the phones worked. "Something must be sucking up the power from everything electronic. Why nothing that works on batteries will turn on."

"Is it dangerous? Should we evacuate the school?" Mrs. Hertz was the science teacher but even she didn't know. "Just to be safe I think we should send the kids to the dorms for now."

"Yumi, look at that." Yumi and Ulrich are running towards the woods when they see the pylon.

"That looks familiar." Then Yumi realizes why it does. "Sanne tried this before! She overpowered the pylon and sent it towards the power plant!"

"Maybe that's why she is able to attack so quickly she didn't have to plan out her attack." They are almost away when someone spots them. "Hey, stop right there!" The groundskeeper Michel Rouiller runs over to them. "The principal has ordered all students back to the dorm rooms."

"I'm not a border." Yumi elbows Ulrich.

"Neither am I, we're trying to get home." Michel Rouiller looks at them trying to think if he recognized them.

"Well, he didn't say what to do with the non-borders. The doowop thing is near the gate so you probably shouldn't leave. Go to your friend's dorm rooms until the situation is over." Yumi and Ulrich walk back towards the dorm building glad that Michel Rouiller hadn't decided to ask them why they were headed towards the woods and not the gate if they were leaving for home.

"What do we do now?" Yumi and Ulrich had to get to the Factory.

"I don't know, wait a few minutes then sneak out and try to get to the sewer entrance?" Yumi nods, it was a plan.

Getting to the end of the sewer path to the Factory the others are both anxious and quiet. Odd was trying to keep himself under control. If the others agreed on Sissi he couldn't stop it. The group was a democracy and not a dictatorship. Aelita was keeping herself from getting in an argument with Jeremie. They had to worry about Lyoko and Sanne so anything else would be a distraction. S.S. and Jeremie were just glad the fighting had stopped, for now. "Why did we come to this old dirty place?"

"You'll see, you've been here before though, you just don't remember." Jeremie, S.S., and Aelita jump grabbing the ropes and swinging down.

"Wait a minute, this does look familiar, from my dream!" In her dream she had been floating over it but the bridge, the river, it all fit. She jumps and grabs a rope sliding slowly down not wanting to fall. "Isn't there an easier way down?"

"There is but if you're to scared to use a rope," Odd jumps and swings down. "Then you shouldn't be going to Lyoko."

"Lyoko? Is that a club?" She looks around. "Is there some sort of underground club here?"

"No." Odd walks over to the elevator. "Jeremie, this is your last chance, we can stop now and call her crazy."

"Odd we voted on it." S.S. takes his hand. "You fought for me when you wanted me in the group."

"That was different." S.S. already remembered, she wasn't affected by the returns, and she was his girlfriend.

"Come on Sissi." Sissi follows the others onto the elevator. "We'll stop in the Control Room first." The elevator stops and they step off the elevator.

"Wow, like the room in _To Live or Die_ when Marko is…"

"An activated Tower!" Jeremie finds the Super Scan had already found one. "But she doesn't attack like this, not anymore."

"A what?"

"Guys, go down to the Scanner Room, we'll give Sissi a tour later." Aelita, S.S., and Odd run back onto the elevator and take it down.

"What's going on now?" Sissi looks over Jeremie's shoulder at the screen. "Why do they look so funny?" Jeremie had the programs for his friends up.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "I'm sending all three vehicles."

"I call Overboard." Odd goes over to the Overboard when it materializes.

"Then I guess I get the Overbike." S.S. hops on it as Aelita goes over to the Overwing.

"Where is the Tower Jeremie?"

"South of you, watch out though, I'm seeing things on the map that can't be good." The Mountain Sector had small enough paths before but from the looks of it they were shrinking to becoming one lane paths.

"Where did they go?"

"To Lyoko, a virtual world created by Franz Hopper." The three take off as Jeremie tries to explain things to Sissi as best he can.

Back at Kadic Academy Jim is going through the dorms making sure all the students are there. "LeDuc, Emily."

"I'm here."

"N'Guyen, Naomi."

"Here."

"Delmas, Elisabeth." No response. "Sorry, Delmas, Sissi." Still no response. Jim opens the door and finds the room is empty. "She better have a good explanation." Jim goes through the second floor finding two more students missing, S.S. and Aelita. When he goes up to the boys' floor he first finds Jeremie missing and then finds something that was out of place. "Ulrich and Yumi, what do you think you're doing? And where is Odd Della-Robbia?"

"I tried to leave but Mr. Rouiller told me to go to the dorm rooms and stay in a friends' room until it was ok to leave."

"Unlikely, but that doesn't explain where Odd is, or Jeremie Belpois."

"I don't know where Odd is." Ulrich tries to act surprised. "And Jeremie's missing? But he said he was going to his room to check on his computer."

"Sounds like him but it doesn't explain where he or the others are." Jim taps his pen on the clipboard. "Your group is always up to something and now you've got Elisabeth involved. Maybe it was you who damaged the pylon."

"It wasn't us Jim. We do sometimes act outside of the rules but whatever is going on is dangerous." Jim decides to get back to checking dorm rooms and leave Yumi and Ulrich alone.

"I think we should try to sneak out now Ulrich, before it is to late." Ulrich nods and looks out his door. Jim is knocking on another door, then another, before going around the corner.

"Let's go!" They run out of Ulrich's room for the stairs when a bright flash of light comes in through the windows.

"Look at that!" Yumi points out the window and Ulrich sees the pylon sending a bolt of electricity into the sky. "What is she doing?" Seconds later the sky turns dark, the white fluffy clouds soon become grey then black as rain starts to pour down.

"I don't know if we should go to the Factory or build an ark." The rain was coming down hard, if this was Sanne's attack it would only get worse.

"I don't think we can take the sewer anymore Ulrich." The rain coming down would have flooded them by the time they go to the sewer entrance. "I guess we try to get a taxi."

"Ok, on three we run to the gate and try to get a taxi."

Back on Lyoko the others were doing well. "No sign of any monsters yet Jeremie." S.S. looks around just to make sure. "But no sign of the activated Tower either."

"Keep going and be careful, you all know what happens when you fall into the Digital Sea."

"Don't need to remind us Jeremie." They keep going on narrow paths looking for the Tower.

"The Digital Sea, that's what's under Lyoko right?" Sissi was trying to keep up with Jeremie's explanations but wasn't sure she had everything right yet.

"Yes, and if you fall in it I will have a one in a three point two billion chance of retrieving you successfully. Unless I have a program ready to retrieve you." It was the first time they had lost someone to the Digital Sea. Aelita sacrificed her spot in the materialization program to let Yumi go back to Earth.

"I don't get it, how did you discover all of this?"

"Aelita contacted me about two years ago." This really confuses Sissi, Aelita hadn't been a student for two years, before that she lived in Canada, right?

"How? She was living in Canada two years ago wasn't she?"

"No, that's her cover." Jeremie didn't want to go into Aelita's true past without Aelita there. "Just wait Sissi, we all voted and decided to tell you about this, us." It was sort of forced on them by Sanne sending Sissi to Lyoko but the group still had a choice.

"What's next frogs?" Hail was coming down with the rain pounding on Ulrich and Yumi who were already soaked to the bone. The water had already flooded the streets and was taking the sidewalk.

"Don't say that Yumi she might do it!" No taxi was on the street, every car they did pass had been stalled out by the water. "We have to get to the Factory!" The hail was coming down harder and faster starting to cause pain wherever it hit.

"But we can't take much more of this Ulrich!" They run under the awning of a store. "We need a sheild or something."

"Something." Ulrich goes inside the store and takes the garbage pail. "This will work for now and with the rain coming down like this I'm guessing we'll have to do a return to the past so they won't notice the missing trash bin." Ulrich holds it over his head and Yumi grabs the other end before running from under the awning and into the rain, hail, and wind.

"Jeremie the Tower isn't here." They had arrived at the exact spot Jeremie told them the Tower was at. "Are you sure she didn't move it?"

"If she had the Super Scan wouldn't have picked it up." Jeremie checks the map. "The Tower is in that area."

"Well Jeremie make it appear or something because we can't find it."

"You're right on top of it Odd." Odd looks down, sees nothing but pulses.

"No it's not Jeremie." Odd flies a little lower until he is just a meter off the ground. "Sanne's tricking you Jeremie, how do we know there is an attack going on?"

"Let me check." Jeremie turns the TV program on and looks for a news channel.

"The rain and hail are coming down harder then ever. Meteorologists are already predicting record rain fall after just ten minutes of rain. The sudden arrival of the storm has caught many off guard. As you can see over my shoulder the news van has stalled in the street along with many other cars."

"I think Sanne is attacking and she is using the Tower below you!"

"Then come here and look for it! Or send your new buddy Sissi. I'm sure she'd be able to find it." Odd sneers even though Jeremie couldn't see it.

"Look around the area, below it, for a platform."

"Fine Jeremie." Odd flies down under the platform and finds nothing. "What's your next big plan?"

"Well, I launched the Super Scan again to see if it finds something different." Sissi leans over.

"Maybe she made it really small or something." Sissi didn't understand what was going on but tried to help.

"Yeah, great idea, or maybe she made it invisible and turned it into air." Odd says this sarcastically.

"Maybe she's right." Aelita takes the Overwing down around the platform and looks up. There is a rock sticking out.

"Watch out Hornets are coming for you."

"Hornets?" Sissi looks around and doesn't see any.

"They're a type of monster remember? They are weak but always attack in packs."

"Yeah, they're the flying versions of the Kankylats."

"That's Kankrelats." Jeremie corrects Sissi then tries to call Ulrich. "His voice mail, I hope they're ok."

"We'll never make it Ulrich!" Yumi and Ulrich were soaked to the bone, hurting from hail, and had finally made it to the bridge to find the river had risen to overtake the bridge. The wind and rain made it hard to hear each other unless they yelled.

"We have to try Yumi!" Ulrich tries to think of a way across.

"Not just that but by now the whole Factory is flooded! There's no way to get to the Scanner room from here!" Yumi tries to keep the trash bin over her head and back as the wind whips it around.

"Well hell why didn't you think of that earlier before we ran all the way over here!"

"Why didn't you!" Yumi losses her grip on the trash bin as a gust of wind catches it and pulls it away. "Maybe we should go inside anyways to get out of the rain and hail!"

"Exactly what I was thinking Yumi but how!" The bridge was flooded and it flowed with the river, much too dangerous. "Jump on my back!"

"What?"

"Jump on my back! Our combined weight should make it harder for the water to knock me over! Like a big heavy Hummer compared to a small Yugo!"

"Ok!" Yumi jumps on his back and Ulrich carefully traverses the flooded bridge.

Sissi is looking at the doors to the elevator when she feels something drop on her neck. She looks up and gets a water drop on her forehead. "Jeremie the water is getting in here."

"It's that flooded?" Jeremie tries to look through the security cameras but the rain is coming down so hard he can only see through the one in the Scanner Room. "How are you guys doing?"

"Well Aelita found a rock under the platform and we've been trying to break it away but S.S. is the only one here with a weapon suited for it."

"Hurry up. You're down to twenty life points after the Hornets attacked."

"Well my arrows do diddly squat so I can't really hurry anything up." Odd watches S.S. beat away at the rock with her power pole as Aelita scratches at it with her claws. "Could really use Ulrich."

"He can't make it Odd, the Factory is completely flooded. Even if he did make it to the elevator I wouldn't want him to come down. All that water is being held back by the elevator and if it moves, well, not a good thing for us."

"Jeremie, did you finish Odd's new arrows?" Aelita was getting tired off scratching at the rock.

"Well there are some bugs, and can only load thirty at a time…"

"Do it, if it works we can get to whatever is under here and if it doesn't we're in the same place we were before." Aelita retracts her claws. "Odd you'll like these new ones."

"New what, arrows? Even if they are better guided they won't do much to the rock."

"Just wait." They do until Jeremie gives the go ahead.

"You might want to step back a few meters." Aelita on the Overwing flies back as S.S. on the Overbike flies away. "Go ahead Odd."

"Laser Arrow!" He fires an arrow that glows red and when it hits the rock it explodes. "Note to self stand back farther." Odd had nearly been knocked off the Overboard by the explosion. "We found something Jeremie!"

"The Tower?" The Super Scan showed the Tower was there, it had to be there.

"Aelita what is that?" There is an orange glow coming from the rock.

"A guardian!" Aelita backs away. "It has something inside of it…" She slowly flies towards the guardian just incase it decided to attack.

"Watch out! No, not Hornets, what is that, Mantas?" Jeremie sees something flying on the screen but it couldn't be Hornets this time. "Or Dragons?"

"Try both!" The large Mantas and the smaller faster Dragons were ready for a fight. "Aelita stay back while I and S.S. take care of them."

"Odd I can fight to!" Aelita extends her claws.

"But only you can deactivate the Tower when we find it." Odd looks at his arms. "How many of those exploding arrows do I have left?"

"Twenty Nine. They are guided like your others but are slower so easier for the monsters to dodge or shoot."

"Well then I'll give them too many to deal with!" Odd flies towards the group of Mantas and Dragons. "Laser Arrow!" He fires as many as possible when he runs out. The monsters dodge the arrow as they continue forward when an arrow hits a Manta. It explodes knocking the Manta into a Dragon that hits another arrow.

"Extend!" S.S. sends her pole out at a Manta. It goes to dodge the pole but hits an arrow on the Eye and explodes. The other monsters now scatter making the rest of the arrows miss.

"I don't have anymore arrows do I?"

"I'm sending you your regular arrows…" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Now."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires his regular arrows.

"Jeremie the guardian makes it impossible to get to the Tower. I don't know how to get around it this time." When it took a person they would make a clone of that person but this was a whole Tower! "Once the Guardian comes off the Tower should go back to regular size."

"Well, what if you had another Tower there?"

"I don't know how to do that."

"Sanne does." Jeremie brings up a screen. "I'm sending the Transporter, you and the others take it to Sector 5 and try to find the data." Jeremie types in the code and the Transporter takes his friends to Sector 5.

"What did you do? Why did the homo map change?"

"The _holo_ map changed because they went to the center of Lyoko, Sanne's home."

"Needs a new decorator." Jeremie shakes his head, maybe it would be harder then he thought with Sissi.

"Where's the switch Jeremie?" Odd and the other two are running through the corridor.

"Next room and to the left." They run into the next room and find trouble.

"Sanne is a really bad architect." There was no floor, or walls. "Jeremie the switch can't be to the left there aren't any walls."

"That's what I'm seeing." Jeremie knows the switch is there but he trusts his friends and what they are seeing.

"See? Told you they needed a new decorator."

"Aelita, use your Creativity and make a platform to the left." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing.

"What's that sound? It's beautiful." Sissi can hear through the speakers Aelita's singing.

"That's Aelita, she can change the landscape of Lyoko but it takes life points away." Jeremie watches and sees thirty points had been taken this time. "And for some reason it takes different amounts every time since we," Jeremie stops, he would wait for the others to be there. "You'll just have to wait Sissi."

"Fine." In a huff Sissi starts to pace. "You drag me here then tell me a wild story and now you tell me to wait to hear the rest! It's driving me crazy!" She stops when a water drop lands on her shoulder. She looks up and has several water drops land on her face. "The water is coming in faster Jeremie." She starts to get worried, would she die just after learning the secret of Ulrich and his friends?

"Ok Jeremie she did it and I still don't see a switch."

"Sanne is playing games with us." Aelita concentrates then opens her eyes. She had changed her vision and sees the trickery. "Follow me and step exactly where I do." Aelita can see the platforms that were invisible to regular eyesight.

"Follow the leader was always a favorite of mine back in grade school." S.S. follows Aelita as does Odd.

In the Factory Ulrich is getting more worried about the water. They were able to climb up to the rafters to stay out of the water but the roof was leaking badly and could collapse any minute. "Yumi, this sucks."

"I'm wet, I'm cold, and my hair is a mess. I think I already know that this sucks." Yumi and Ulrich are making jokes back and forth to try and distract them from the rain.

"Got it!" Odd hits where Aelita told him to and finds the switch. The room changes and becomes visible to the others. "Finally a break for the good guys." Before Odd can take another step a laser hits him sending him back to Earth.

"What just happened?" Sissi sees Odd's card flip as the points go to Zero. "Is he, is he you know, dead?"

"Not in the least. He just came back to Earth. Odd, don't take the elevator, use the ladder."

"First I get hit by a laser and now I have to take the ladder? Real nice Jeremie." Odd rubs his back, the burn from the laser hurt and Odd was hoping to take a break.

"Well take the elevator if you want the Scanner Room to be flooded with rain water." Jeremie locks the elevator down to make sure Odd can't use it. When Odd gets up the ladder he walks over to Jeremie and Sissi rubbing his back.

"Are you ok? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes and yes." Odd tries playing up the pain to make Sissi think about joining the group. "So Jeremie did you tell her about William yet?"

"No, I think we should wait for everyone to be here before we get into things like that."

Back on Lyoko S.S. is dealing with two Creepers when one of them explodes. "What happened? Aelita stay back." S.S. turns around and doesn't see Aelita. "Oh."

"Bye bye." Aelita kicks the other Creeper off the platform it was standing on then becomes visible again. "We need to hurry." Aelita and S.S. jump from platform to platform getting to the door. They walk out and see the elevator is coming. "Now!" They jump off the ledge and land on the elevator. When the elevator stops Aelita and S.S. runs out to the end of the other platform.

"Aelita do you know where to look?"

"Not really Jeremie." Aelita looks through the control panel and looks for the information needed to move a Tower. "Sanne can do it we can do it, right Jeremie?"

"Right." It might take time and be harder for them but they usually did whatever Sanne could do. "Flying Mantas in three, two, and one." The Mantas hatch out of the side of the arena and fly towards S.S. and Aelita.

"Hurry Aelita, I'm not very good against Mantas." S.S. has her pole ready to block lasers from hitting Aelita.

"I think I found it!" Aelita sends the information to Jeremie. "Jeremie send the Overwing!" A few seconds later the Overwing appears.

"What are those?" S.S. had little experience with the Mantas and had never seen the flying mines.

"Trouble, come on S.S., I'll drive and you block." Aelita then S.S. get on the Overwing.

"The tunnel is open, take it to the activated Tower and wait for the other Tower to be moved." Jeremie looks over the data Aelita sent him and gets to work.

"Batters up!" S.S. swings the power pole like a bat and knocks a flying mine away. It goes several meters before exploding making the Mantas break pattern. They fly through the tunnel and exit in the Mountain sector.

"The Tower should be north of here right Jeremie?"

"Yes, go north then left."

"But what do we do? If they deactivate the Tower all that rain came down and we're trapped!" Sissi was starting to panic. "I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Be quiet for a minute Sissi I'm trying to concentrate." Jeremie was having a problem with moving another Tower. "I don't get it, why won't this work?" Jeremie pounds on the keyboard and the computer beeps. "Hey that worked!" Jeremie now has to control the Tower and make it move towards the activated Tower.

"Wow." S.S. and Aelita see something they never thought they would. It was like seeing the Eiffel Tower flying through the air. "Good job Jeremie."

"I'll take luck over skill any day." Jeremie however needed his skill to move the Tower once it was detached from Lyoko.

In the Factory the water was rising higher and higher. More water was coming down then was naturally possible. "Yumi, we're going to swim here in a minute or two." There was still several meters but the rain and hail was coming down so hard it would make it to the rafters if it kept up for much longer.

"Too cold." Yumi was shivering. "Want to go somewhere warm, like the freezer were you almost told me you loved me." Yumi's memory of the moment distracts her for a moment as the water rises. "What's that sound?" She snaps back into reality when she hears a creaking noise.

"The roof!" The roof starts to collapse. When a section falls water pours in like Niagara Falls.

"It worked!" Jeremie got the Tower over to the activated Tower and the Guardian attacked it. When the Guardian left the activated Tower it grew back to normal size. "Hurry Aelita!" Aelita runs in and goes up to the other platform.

"Yumi!" Ulrich screams out her name when the roof over them collapses and water pours in. He is knocked off as is Yumi. "No, swim. Swim over to me, Yumi!" Yumi sinks into the water. She was wearing boots and they kept her from swimming well.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her.

"Ok, Sissi, meet me in my room."

"What? But we're…" The white bubble comes up and reverses all the damage Sanne had done.

Jeremie and the others are in his room waiting for Sissi. When someone knocks on the door Ulrich opens it since he is the closest one to the door. "Hi Sissi."

"Hi Ulrich." Sissi looks around. "I had another weird dream but it seemed so real that I…"

"It wasn't a dream Sissi." Ulrich closes the door behind Sissi.

"Then what happened to all the water?"

"We did a return to the past so all the damage Sanne did was undone." Sissi is lost. "The Super Computer can turn back time. We use it when Sanne attacks and does major damage. Since you have been to Lyoko you are no longer affected by them." Now she understood, a little more.

"Ok, so we're back to like, two hours ago or something?" Jeremie nods. "It changes everything?"

"Not everything, if someone dies the return doesn't bring them back."

"Has anyone died?" The whole group hang their heads down. "How many?"

"We're not sure. The weird disease that's been on TV is actually the victims of Sanne's attacks and they have that count up to over nineteen million."

"Don't forget William." Odd wanted to drive this point home. "Fine, I'll tell her. William was in our group until Sanne killed him."

"He was already dead! Franz killed him!" Yumi gets ready to attack Odd when Ulrich gets a hold on her. "Make him stop!"

"Calm down, Yumi count to ten."

"What's with Yumi? Was it her fault?"

"Shut up! I'll kill you Sissi, you stupid…" Ulrich moves a hand up to her mouth.

"Sanne hurt Yumi to. She tortured her and was able to break her. Jeremie says Sanne damaged her medulla oblongata and now Yumi is unstable." Odd stares at Sissi to see what her reaction would be. "That's right this isn't like a video game this is life and death. Yumi has been like this for over two weeks now."

"Her what? Medallion Oblong?"

"The thing that makes alligators so angry." Odd sneers at Sissi. "So Jeremie she is supposed to be our savoir?"

"Odd we have no choice, Sanne sent her to Lyoko so now we are making her a part of the group. Sissi, it is dangerous, we have all been attacked. We've been possessed, burnt, frozen, broken, and worse. We've lost friends like William because of Lyoko but we must keep fighting or we will lose everyone."

"How do we win?"

"We either make Sanne human again or we delete Lyoko when we know Sanne is on Lyoko and can't escape."

"Sanne, wait, the computer program? Make her human again?"

"Yes, she's Aelita's mother." Before Jeremie says anything else Aelita yells at him.

"She is not my mother! She died when my Father made her into that monster!"

"Who's your Father?"

"Her Father was Franz Hopper, the creator of Lyoko. He used Sanne to make the Super Computer and she turned on them. Aelita lived on Lyoko for over a decade before we got her out."

"So she's not from Canada?" Jeremie shakes his head. "If Sanne is on Lyoko then where's Franz?"

"He was on Lyoko until Sanne killed him." Sissi's eyes get wide with shock. Odd takes this chance to scare Sissi away.

"She wants to destroy the planet. She's even possessed you multiple times. In fact I think you were the first person Sanne ever possessed. She's possessed your Father to, and this is before you were in the group. If you join us Sanne will be after you as much as she is after us. She has sent robots, monsters, animals, men with guns, and our friends after us. She even used you to try and kill Yumi. You almost succeeded after you broke Yumi's back."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't. We did a return to the past afterwards. Hell Sanne has killed William more then once! Not only that, do you like pain?" Sissi shakes her head, of course she didn't like pain. "Well you better start liking it because you'll deal with lasers and claws and bombs if you join us and that's just on Lyoko! We've been shot, we've been electrocuted, we've been crushed, and a lot more."

"But you still do this?" The group nods. "Why don't you tell the grown ups?"

"Would you believe us if we hadn't dragged you here? And do you think they would let us keep fighting?" Sissi shakes her head. "Exactly. Aelita contacted me more then two years ago and we've been fighting since then."

"So Sissi, do you want us to blank your memory so you never remember or do you want to be attacked weekly by a super powerful psychotic person who can control the weather, satellites, people, animals, machines, or just come after you herself?" Odd puts his own slant on the question to make it sound as bad as it could be.

"I, I, you're trusting me with this. I wanted to be in your group for a long time but if this is what you're doing…"

"Ha! I knew it, Jeremie let's send this chicken to the Scanners and put her back to normal."

"I'm not a chicken! I'll do it." Odd stares at Sissi burning a hole in her. "You can't stare me down Odd. If this Sanne person is trying to destroy the planet then she is trying to destroy me! If I let you guys fight and I don't then I'm helping her instead."

"Not destroy, kill, say it. Sanne is trying to kill you, and me, and all my friends. Don't sugar coat it by saying 'destroy' when she will try to kill you."

"Fine, if she is going to kill me then I want to at least put up a fight!" Odd and Aelita have lost this round, Sissi would be a member, but how hard would it be to get use to a new member? She didn't have the experience that they did, two of the members wanted nothing to do with her, she would either help the group win or break them apart.

**A/N That was a long one. I will probably end the series, again, soon. I would like to see Episode 100 but I doubt I will make it there. Sanne is to powerful for the group to keep fighting forever.**


End file.
